¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tsuna-kun!
by queen-chiibi
Summary: s el cumpleaños de Tsuna pero nadie lo recuerda pero cuando se resigna a ello alguien le dará el mejor regalo que pueda haber el de amar y ser amado- advertencia Shonen Ai- Fail Summary
1. Chapter 1

¡FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS TSUNA-KUN!

14 de octubre, Namimori, Japón

¡Riiing! ¡Riiing!

El despertador sonó como todas las mañanas en la residencia Sawada solo que esta vez tuvo un resultado inesperado puesto que la persona a la que se supone debe levantar todas las mañanas con resultados inexistentes francamente esta vez si se levanto y con buen animó si cabe decir, si, ese día Sawada Tsunayoshi se había levantado temprano y con una gran sonrisa ya que hoy era 14 de octubre, _su cumpleaños _y recordando eso se metió al baño ya los 15 minutos salió, se cabio y bajo con muchas energías las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, claro pero como toda mañana común para el castaño las bajo rodando pero por una vez no le importo y entro esperando ver a su mamá con pastel o un desayuno especial diciendo _"feliz cumpleaños Tsu-chan"_, pero no la casa estaba vacía y solo un recipiente con el desayuno de siempre y con solo una nota que decía:

"_Lo siento Tsu-chan pero papá binó en la mañana y fuimos de paseo con los niños diviértete, nos vemos en la noche_

_Te quiere Mamá"_

-ahh~- el castaño suspiro con desgano pero dejando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pensando/_tal vez Oka-san lo olvido pero seguro que los chicos no_/ y con los ánimos más elevados comió su desayuno y salió rumbo a la escuela, apenas llevaba unos pasos cuando por la esquina apareció Gokudera que se dirigió hacia él gritando

-JUDAIME-

-Gokudera-kun, ¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto viendo como el mencionado respiraba agitado con las manos en sus rodillas

- Judaime, estoy bien pero temo decirle que no podre acompañarlo hoy a la escuela- dijo con cara apenada el oji-verde

-¿eh?- obviamente el castaño no se lo esperaba

-es que este día siendo tan especial tengo que prepararme- dijo con una sonrisa- pero lamento descuidar mis actividades de guardián

-¿recuerdas que día es hoy?- Pregunto esperanzado

- claro, Judaime, hoy es la mayor conferencia de UMAS del país- dijo con una sonrisa para luego alejarse corriendo, dejando al castaño ahí parado he inmóvil

-/_no se acordó_/-

Raramente a diferencia de otros días no se encontró con Yamamoto, Reborn ni tampoco ningún miembro de la familia Shimon al llegar a estos últimos los pensamientos del castaño se enfocaron en alguien /_Enma-kun_ /, el jefe pelirrojo últimamente acaparaba muchos de los pensamientos del distraído Decimo Vongola, tanto así que mucha veces se concentraba tanto en el oji-escarlata que ignoraba a Kyoko-chan la chica que se suponía le gusta, incluso a veces llegaba a preguntarse si no sentía algo mas que amistad por el chico al ver como el pequeño Natsu tenia tanto agrado por el Shimon, entre divagaciones llego a Namimori Gakuen raramente temprano cosa que sorprendió a todos, ignorando cuchicheos como: " ¿ese es Sawada?, ¿Llego a tiempo?, ¿estará enfermo?", Esos entre muchos otros comentarios fueron parados por alto por el meditabundo chico que llego a su salón, por que si era día de clases , y se sentó reflexionando sobre como se sentía con Kyoko y Enma

-/Kyoko-chan es linda, amable, inocente, lista, se preocupa por los demás, no entiendo por que últimamente en ocasiones ni noto su presencia, todo esto comenzó poco después de que Enma y los demás chicos llegaran, pero ellos no pueden tener la culpa no han hecho mas que volverse nuestros amigos, bueno en algunos casos mas que amigos/-esto ultimo lo pensó recordando a las extrañas e ilógicas parejas que se habían formado en ese tiempo-/pero todos ellos se ven muy felices incluso ahora Chrome-chan se alimenta mejor desde que sale con Kato-san, Hiabari-san ya no es tan estoico ahora que sale con Aldeheid-san, incluso Byakuran consiguió que Shoichi-kun salga con él y parece que la locura se esta yendo de su cabeza, ya casi todos con su pareja dándose abrazos o saliendo a pasear tomados de la mano/- suspiro-/como me gustaría hacer ese tipo de coas con Enm..a/- los ojos del castaño en la realidad se abrieron con enormidad al ser consiente del ultimo pensamiento-¿dije con Enma?¿No Kyoko-chan? ¿Qué me pasa? Acaso ¿me gusta Enma?/- pero antes de cualquier resolución alguien interrumpió sus reflexiones, no siendo otra que Sasagawa Kyoko la causante de ello

-¡Buenos días Tsu-kun!- Saludo con animó la peli-naranjo que desde que volvieron del futuro empezó a ver de otra manera al castaño

-¿eh?-Él chico volteo a los lados con susto al verse sacado de su trance, hasta que dio con la fuente del ruido- ¡oh! Buenos días Kyoko-chan. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto mas por cortesía que por ganas lo que en verdad quería saber era la respuesta su ultima interrogante mental y saber donde estaba el pelirrojo

-muy bien Tsu-kun, ¿sabes que hoy es un día especial verdad?- eso ya le llamo mas la atención, ¿acaso la chica sabia que era su cumpleaños?-¡Claro que sabes!, Es día de ofertas en esa pastelería que nos gusta tanto a las chicas y a mi y me…-pero después de esa frase ya no escucho mas /alguien mas que se olvida de mi cumpleaños/ pensó con resignación el chico ya que no era como si fuera una novedad pero llago una interrogante que le dijo al la Idol

-Kyoko-chan, ¿sabes donde esta Yamamoto-kun?- Pregunto dudoso de la ausencia del pelinegro, alo que la chica lo vio con una gran sonrisa

-¿no sabes?, Fue a un partido al siguiente distrito- dijo en el mismo momento en que tocan la campana y un cansado y desarreglado pelirrojo entraba por la puerta justo antes del profesor que dijo

-Kozato siéntese-las clases pasaban normales excepto por un pequeño detalle tan pequeño que solo él responsable del cambio lo notaba, Tsuna tenia su vista fija en Enma pero nadie lo notaba y tenia una platica interna

-/hoy nadie a recordado mi cumpleaños ni siquiera mi mamá, pero también descubrí que mi enamoramiento por Kyoko-chan ya no existe, pero ¿Qué tiene Enma que lo hace especial para mi? Bueno es amable, tierno, me comprende, protege a sus seres queridos a toda costa, es muy fuerte, se que puedo confiar en +el si las cosas salen mal en que estará ahí para cubrirme, también es lindo/- las divagaciones del castaño pararon con el sonido del timbre para receso, eso lo sorprendió haciéndole dar un pequeño salto en su asiento, provocando que todos se rieran, cuando levanto de la cabeza puesto que la había bajado por vergüenza vio que la Sasagawa quería ir hacia él pero una voz que aprendió a conocer muy bien este ultimo tiempo se adelanto

-Tsuna-kun- volteo dándole una amable sonrisa a Enma que estaba serio como siempre- ¿podemos hablar unos minutos a solas?- su voz pece a todo sonaba algo nerviosa lo cual extraño a Tsuna que simplemente asintió, ambos se alejaron rumbo a la azotea.

Una vez en el lugar el Cataño vio como el oji-escarlata movía con nerviosismo sus dedos y que un ligero carmín inundaba sus mejillas ante lo cual el único pensamiento fue- /adorable/- y antes de que siquiera intentara decir algo el otro saco una pequeña bolsita que no había visto antes y la puso frente a su rostro y dijo

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tsuna-kun!- esa exclamación sorprendió al castaño que no esperaba para estas alturas que alguien se acordara de que era su día, así que solo pudo sonreír ampliamente y tomar la bolsita frente a él sintiendo una calida sensación recorrerle el cuerpo, aunque también preguntarse si era porque alguien se acordó de su cumpleaños o sino se hubiera sentido mejor si hubiera sido Kyoko-chan pero segundos después llego a una conclusión -/es especial por que es Enma quien me lo da, y creo que me hubiera sentido peor si era él quien no lo recordaba en lugar de los demás/-

-Gracias, de verdad Enma-kun- dijo con suma felicidad

-no, se si te guste o se compare con el de los demás pero..- antes de terminar Tsuna le interrumpió

-no hay nadie mas eres el único hasta ahora que lo a recordado- dijo con voz suave- pero no importa por que es especial que Enma-kun lo recuerde- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡no digas eso!- Grito alterado para sorpresa de Tsuna

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto extrañado y el oji-escarlata con los ojos algo cristalinos le dijo

-por que a ti te gusta Kyoko-san y haciendo esto solo… solo- Enma mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo pensando /¡Rayos! Tsuna-kun, ¿Qué no tedas cuenta? Lo mejor será acabar con esto no lo puedo guardar más, aunque ya se que me rechazara, no puedo seguir guardando esta en mi interior, me esta volviendo loco y con este tipo de frases solo logra que me enamore mas y mas de él/

-¿solo qué?- pregunto con preocupación el cumpleañero

-¡solo logras que me enamora mas de ti!-termino por gritar Enma es su desesperación, con una pequeña lagrima- se que no me correspondes, y se que quieres a pero no podía seguir callando, lo…lo siento- finalizo bajando la mirada haciendo que no notara cuando las mejillas del castaño se sonrojaron y una linda sonrisa nacia en su rosto

-Enma-kun, yo...-tomo aire y se acerco al Decimo Shimon para abrazarlo fuertemente y susurrarle al oído sin soltar el pequeño obsequio dado por el pelirrojo- yo también e…estoy enamorado de ti, no se como ni porque pero lo estoy

-Tsuna-kun- dijo suavemente regresando el abrazo con calidez- yo, ¿puedo darte un be..beso?- pregunto sonrojado enterrando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño

-s..si- dijo igual de nervioso el otro, ambos sonrojados y nerviosos probaron por primera vez lo que era un beso, aunque fuera un contacto muy suave y delicado de sus labios, que se movían con suavidad los de uno sobre los del otro, disfrutando la calidez de aquel especial momento, sintiendo de vez en vez el dulce y cálido aliento del otro, unos minutos después aun con renuencia se separaban- Enma-kun, ahora ¿Qué somos?- pregunto con inocencia el castaño

-pareja- dijo con suavidad Enma para después sonreír- ahora este día es aun mas especial

-¿Por qué?

-porque no solo es el día que la persona que amo nació sino que es el mismo día en que nos volvimos pareja- dijo con una cálida y amorosa sonrisa que fue correspondida por el castaño que pensaba-/no importa que nadie mas se haya acordado de mi cumpleaños, ni que Kyoko-chan tampoco lo hiciera ni siquiera que no le guste porque ahora yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amar, alguien que me dirá todos los 14 de octubre Feliz Cumpleaños y me amara, y a quien yo deseare todos los 17 de diciembre y lo amare/- sintiéndose mejor que nunca ambos volvieron a unir dulcemente sus labios.

/*/-*-*/¿FIN?-*/*/*-*

Q.C: hola ~!, creo que saben la razón de este fic. Y si no es por que es cumple de Tsu-chan :3

Naruto: porque dejas interrogaciones?- o-ó

Q.C: eso lose yo y tú.. te quedas con la duda :)

Miyu: pero sinceramente esperamos que les haya gustado el fic

Q.C: ¡SI!- :D –

Naruto, Miyu, Q.C: SAYO~


	2. Chapter 2

Lo Que No Vimos

Mientras Tsuna y Enma volvían a unir sus labios en el edificio de enfrente varias personas veían esta escena con grandes sonrisas después de todo su plan funciona a la perfección y un poco más ya que no pensaron siquiera que se besaran, pero se preguntaran: ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Pues no otras que Aldeheid, Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Shitt-P, Julie, Byakuran, Shoichi y Reborn, ya que ellos ya sabían los sentimientos del Decimo Shimon para con el castaño y los que este estaba desarrollando hacia el pelirrojo así que idearon un pequeño plan para juntarlos y conociendo lo tímido que eran lo mejor era no tenerlos cercas para que tuvieran mas soltura. Quedaron de acuerdo hace unos días…

/*-Flash Back-*/

12 Octubre

El ambiente de la habitación se sentía tenso pece que todos ahí sabían el motivo por el cual estaban reunidos pero eso no hacia aminorar que la mayoría en el lugar solo tenia una cosa en común Sawada Tsunayoshi y el chico aunque no estaba presente era la causa, en vista que nadie se disponía a hablar fue el Tutor Asesino Reborn el que tomo la palabra

-todos sabemos que mi Dame estudiante estuvo mucho tiempo desviviéndose por Sasagawa Kyoko y esta no le hacia caso- dijo afirmando mas que nada razón por la cual el hermano de la susodicha no se encontraba en ese momento con ellos, vio como todos afirmaban con la cabeza – también sabemos que la perspectiva que tiene la chica de Tsuna a cambiado desde que regresamos del futuro – ante esto los Shimon se tensaron igual que Byakuran y se oyó el resoplido de Unie desde el altavoz del teléfono- pero también que Tsuna a dejado de verla con los mismos ojos y ahora parece tener un nuevo interés el cual todos apoyamos, ¿verdad?- Pregunto aunque la respuesta era demasiado obvia al resivir un Si unánime de los presentes

-pero Reborn-san, ¿Qué hacemos? Ambos son muy tímidos y jamás lo dirán con tantas personas cercas – Aldeheid dijo con duda

-fácil dejarlos solos y se la ocasión perfecta para ello- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron extrañados los guardianes

-oh, vaya Arcobaleno amarillo ¿enserio piensas que es el mejor día?- Byakuaran hablo por primera vez al parecer solo él y Unie le llevaban el ritmo al hitman

-veo que me sigues Gesso y si estoy seguro- aseguro el de patillas rizadas

-oigan ¿pueden decir que día dicen?- pregunto con exasperación Gokudera

-el cumpleaños de Dame Tsuna, ¿Qué otro día?- dijo como si no hubiera respuesta mas obvia el de fedora

-pe…pero – intento refutar el peli-plata siendo cortado por el Gesso

-no, no, no es el mejor día después de todo tendrán alguna escusa para pasar tiempo juntos y les puedo apostar que Sasagawa Kyoko no lo recordara- finalizo con una gfran sonrisa el peli-blanco- ¿no crees Sho-chan?

-ah~, si Byakuran-kun, pero ¿no crees que seria cruel no hacer nada por su cumpleaños?

-¿Quién dijo que no haríamos nada?- Pregunto Aldeheid- si todo sale según lo planeamos será una fiesta al doble

-de acuerdo…

/*-Fin Flash Back-*/

Así es como terminamos frente a la casa Sawada durante el atardecer con dos sonrojados Decimos Capos tomados de las manos e ingresando a la residencia para una merienda topándose con…

-¡SORPRESA!- una gran fiesta por parte de todos los conocidos de ambos

-¡¿eh?!, chicos- Tsuna en verdad estaba confundido igual que el pelirrojo a su lado que del susto se había aferrado al brazo de su pareja

-¿no creíste realmente que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños Dame Tsuna?- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa oculta vendo las manos de los chicos

- amigos, Gracias – la sonrisa de Tsuna fue grande pero no por eso dejo a Enma solo un segundo lo cual extraño a los que no se habían enterado del segundo motivo de la fiesta

HORAS DESPUÉS

Ya era entrada la noche cuando todos estaban junto a Tsuna abriendo los obsequios del castaño que en ningún momento se separo del pelirrojo que estaba sentado junto a él en el sofá, viendo el regalo de Aldeheid: un manual del buen vestir y etiqueta

-gracias Aldeheid-chan- agradeció Tsuna con una pequeña gota en la nuca

-le servirá se lo aseguro- dijo con una sonrisa confiada

-claro, bueno ese era el ultimo- dijo con una sonrisa Tsuna de que se acabaran los extravagantes y raros obsequios después de todo para que ocuparía 2 boletos a Hawái, un libro de Alianzas a través de la historia, un anillo que en realidad no le quedaba, un en hora buena del Noveno que realmente no sabia a que se refería, un libro de Peleas en el Matrimonio que le envío Lussuria y así un montón de coas mas lo único mas o menos normal fue lo de Yamamoto un par de camisetas, que raramente tenían grabados un león y un gato frotando sus mejillas

-no tan pronto Dame Tsuna aun falta un regalo- dijo Reborn lo cual lo alerto después del penoso regalo de Byakuran que fue un libro de ¿que hay que hacer en pareja?

-¿Qué falta Reborn?- pregunto con temor, el cual aumento al ver acercarse al de patillas con un paquete no muy grande

-aquí tienen-

-¿tienen?- pregunto extrañado

-si, tú y Enma- dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa

-pe..pero Reborn-san yo no cumplo años-

-Lo se pero les gustara y es el segundo motivo de la fiesta- dijo dejando con la duda a ambos _/¿segundo motivo?/_ y no eran los únicos los hermanos Sasagawa también estaban extrañados igual que Haru y Hana- ábranlo – ambos obedecieron, no querían morir jóvenes gracias, y se encontraron con algo que los sonrojo mucho una foto de ellos besándose específicamente su primer beso en la azotea de Nami-chu, klo cual los extraño y alago por igual, poniendo una cálida sonrisa ambos

-¿Qué significa eso?- Grito con algo de ira Kyoko

-una foto y el segundo motivo de la fiesta- contesto como si nada Aldeheid

-¿Cuál segundo motivo?- pregunto con sospecha _/No puede ser/_

-que Tsuna y Enma ahora son pareja- contesto con tono cantarín Byakuran

-NO~, dime que no es cierto Tsu-kun- dijo mirando al chico con suplica para que negara lo que destruiría sus esperanzas

-es cierto Kyoko-chan, Enma y yo somos paraje- dijo con firmeza el castaño y como la mano del pelirrojo para confirmar aun mas el echo

-NO, MIENTES, YO TE QUIERO Y TÚ ME QUIERS

-NO TE QUISE PERO AMO A ENMA

-DEMUIESTRALO

-LO HARE- y sin esperar mas tomo de la nuca al pelirrojo y lo beso con la misma dulzura que antes para segundos después sentir los delgados y delicados brazos del Decimo Shimon al rededor de su cuello, la peli-naranjo veía esto con dolor y sin echar un vistazo mas se fue como tromba por la puerta donde ya lejos dejo escapar sollozos por lo tarde que reacciono y por dejar ir a quien a quiso realmente

Mientras dentro el dulce beso seguía su curso ya sin si quiera tomar en cuenta donde estaban y que casi cuando salió Kyoko entraron los señores Sawada que se sorprendieron por la escena, cuinado los chicos se separaron vieron con sorpresa a los padres del castaño, pero antes de cualquier cosa Tsuna hablo

-Mamá, Padre- empezó- él es mi pareja Kozato Enma- estaba muy sonrojado igual que el mencionado pero no bajo la vista y cio con asombro como la castaña mujer se acercaba y los abrasaba mientras decía

-Bienbenido a la familia Enma-chan- con una gran sonrisa característica del a mujer- y ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tsu-chan!

-*/FIN/*-

Q.C: ahora si fin espero sinceramente que les gustara :3


End file.
